


Waking Up in .. Kane Hyphen Archer

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9545645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Calling Malory from a weekend away, Archer and Lana have news Malory doesn't know how to respond to.





	

     "Well,  _excuse me_ , but why not? You got married spur-of-the-moment-shooting-from-the-hip-shotgun so why not get a divorce the same way?" Malory half-shouted through the phone, and sipped her Tom Collins. With Lana and Sterling gone for the weekend, Malory was supposed to be able to  _relax_ without one idiot crisis after another, and lo and behold, idiot crisis over the phone instead.   
  
      _"Malory,"_ Lana grit through her teeth, angling towards her phone on speaker between her and Archer, "We  _want_ to be married." Obviously calling Malory would've been a mistake, she should've known that, she really, really should've known that a mother wishing happiness for her son was just too far-fetched for Malory Archer.   
  
     "Sterling, are you drunk?" Came the surly reply.   
  
     He laughed, mostly at Lana's eyes bulging from her skull; really, did she think he  _wasn't_ drunk?  
  
     "Honestly? Little bit." Scrunching his nose at AJ blowing raspberries in his face, "Not as much as  _Lana_ , though."   
  
     Slapping his arm, Lana shook her head.   
  
     "It was  _his_ idea!" She cried into the phone indignantly.   
  
     "You said yes, stupid." Bringing her face to his, Archer pecked a kiss at Lana's lips.   
  
     "Remind me why I married you," Lana hooked her arm over his shoulder, pulling him in for another kiss.   
  
     "What like, with the baby in the room and Mother on the phone?" Laughing, he ducked another swat from her and watched her hang up the phone on his mother. God, his wife was incredibly sexy when she was doing that. 


End file.
